The First GAME IDEA
now, as you've probably decided to go ahead and visit this page, with or without the introductionj under your belt, you're here, and that means you're welcome to add in your own game (put a little notation of some kind to mark it), so long as it has this catagory: Editing Allowed (Minor). the Minor means the person is supposed to do something small, likie fix a typo, or put in a comment in relation. seeing as you put this in, it also means other people are allowed to edit about 1/4 of the entirety of YOUR post. now, with that being said, this is Reaperj743, allowing a Minor Edit on the Arena. the Arena is my brainchild, which was created by me and a group of friends getting bored with boardgames and crafts and going outside, choosing a moderately powerful character to try to kill all others. we invented a ranking system, how to determine if a character is too powerful (as it is, it still has holes), and how to make your own. first off, this could be played like a D&D game, or a videogame. but, it was originally created as a IRL game, which would be played with younger kids. PLAYER CHARACTER: for this, you determine this: * is there a character that you want? * if so, on a scale from 1-10, how powerful are they? * how many times have you died in a single game session (best and worst)? * if not, would you like to create your own? * if you'd like to create your own, on a scale of 1-4, how Strong, Agile, Healthy, Wise, Smart, and Cool would you say they are (you have a max of 16 points, which you remove the number you give them from this)? * what weapons (3) does your character have? * what skills (2)? * what armor (3 pieces)? * what gear (4 of any type)? * how fast do they heal on a scale of 1-4 (you can get a 2 normally, and if you have spare points you can add those)? * how fast are they on 1-4? * are they from a book or movie (or the like)? * if so, have they nearly died? how many times? * finally, what's your character's name? that's a long list, sure, but most of them can be negated anyway, so. once that's done, you then pick spawn points, with the GM assigning damage per weapon (and skills) then the game begins, with everyone trying to kill based off a certain system: TDM, CTF, FFA, HP, T, OAR and KOTH. TDM, CTF, FFA, and KOTH are pretty self explanatory, but what are "T" and "OAR"? T: this is Tournament, where everyone recieves a certain amount of lives, and has to kill everyone while dying as little as possible. in this mode, a few players hang back (or those who die early) to give the remaining ones an edge, either by calling various stuff for them, or by helping them by spotting enemies and such. each "Sponsor" (the players hanging back) has exactly 10 points, which they can use to fuel their augments (what they drop in the map). each Augment costs a varying amount, like calling a nuke costs 8, but it ends the game, with no wins. can only be called if it is about to stalemate. whereas a shortsword costs 2, and can deal 25 DMG. each "Tribute" goes ahead and tries to kill everyone. usually, everyone has 3-5 lives, and every time they die due to an execution, they lose 2 lives. if they have no more, then they become a Sponsor (if it's the Beyond the Grave mode) in which case, they have to link to a tribute or leave the game. usually people link to their killer, as it's a nice thing to do, and most of my friends are less competetive than, say... me? anyway, next mode. OAR: this is the "On A Roll" mode, where everyone has infinite lives, but you win by getting 30 kills in a single life. once you do so, without dying (in this mode, damage is 4x normal), you become a Profile, which means you get to watch the rest of the game, occassionally granting a faster revive (it takes 20 beats to respawn, and -10 when the Profile grants it) or a extra kill. they can also penalize kills and make it a longer revive, by the same amount. either case, it takes 30 beats to get it back. CTF: has /2 gravity, and it's free for all. also, you have to get momentum for a jump (physics, please). also, there are vehciles, including a tank on the roof of the tallest building (10k health mothereffer). KOTH: king of the hill (who's referred to as the King) is a mobile unit that gains points every beat he's alive. when he goes ahead and died, all his points are lost, and his killer becomes King. those who aren't king are called Hunters, and they have to kill him. the King is hidden on the map until a player get's within 5', where he's exposed to the entire map. also, the Hunter team can kill themselves, and gravity is /4. TDM: this mode, everyone is part of two teams, which produce units to go kill each other. players can fight each other, and there are factions (which determine what you produce). each player can build in exchange for resources, and each has a distinct advantage and disadvantage. for instance, elves won't use shields of any kind, and are great archers (as in, crossbow, bow, and other bolt/arrow weapons). FFA: +1 to any score, and in exchange you have to deal with simple traps, such as a beartrap, falling net, that kind of thing. and as such, this is another moderate boost: you can also place traps, such as caltrops and scalding buckets falling from a doorway. HP: hard point, with a catch: everyone, once a minute, get's stunned. while stunned, they can't run and have to resort to limited sensory ability (can't hear, blurry vision, disadvantage and -3 to any check made involving your roll) besides the gamemodes, there are also these factors to consider: who's playing? how many people are playing? what's a group like? group dislike? also, consider these questions with the Character Creation: * on a scale of 1-4, how sneaky is the character? * with all things considered, how hard is your character to hit (take grade of armor, Agility (/2 for base, then 3x for Modifier, also take into account speed)? this is considered AC, and can be from 1-25. * how good is your character at Survivalism? use a 1-5 (start at one, max of 3 without extra points) * pick a score (STR, AGI, HEA, WIS, SMA, COO) and get a perk in relation: STR: brawny: deal 1.5x the dameg of melee hits. AGI: climbing or dodging: Climb walls with Climb, or gain +2 Armor Class (AC) with Dodge. HEA: hardy: gain an additional +1 to HEA. WIS: Craft: can craft teir 1 weapons, armor, and gear. takes 20 Beats in game, and required material (such as hide for armor, stone and wood for weapons and tools, herbs for brews...) SMA: Survivalist: gain a +1 on Survival. COO: leader: automatically become leader of the group, if there's another with this, take current level (every round you gain a level if you win. if lose, gain nothing) and whoever has hieghest wins. ties go to oldest by default. if still a tie, then flip a coin per pair of people. * how skiled is your character (pick one skill, then the other), on a scale of 1-6? that's about it. as posted, this has some work to be done, but feel free to clea up typos and such.